Multilayered Icing
This page is about multilayered meringues. For regular meringues, see Regular Meringue Multilayered Meringue is a blocker in Candy Crush Saga. It is the main blocker and the most abundant blocker a player will come across whilst playing the game. As the game progresses, the meringue gathers more and more layers and therefore makes the game harder. Properties Multilayered Meringue occupies one square and is stuck until cleared. It can be broken by making matches adjacent to it, or through any special candy's effects reaching the blocker. This procedure needs to be repeated as many times as there are layers. Colour Bomb+Colour Bomb combination does not destroy it however. Jelly might be underneath a Multilayered Meringue, requiring the player to first clear it before reaching the jelly. Types of meringue As the game progresses the meringue blocker gets a little more sophisticated. The number of times a candy is needed to be broken next to it increases. When a match is made next to a meringue, it change in appearance representing the number of layers left. All meringues are in sachets. Here is a list of the types of the meringue blocker. *'Two-layer meringue' - Introduced in level 111 in Peppermint Palace. This meringue takes two hits to destroy. When the blocker is hit the first time, the player sees an empty sachet. *'Three-layer meringue - '''Introduced in level 141 in Gingerbread Glade. This meringue takes three hits to destroy. It features a meringue with a brown centre. *'Four-layer meringue - 'Introduced in level 171 in Cupcake Circus. This meringue takes four hits to destroy. It features a meringue with a brown spot. This brown spot has a smaller white spot in the centre. *'Five-layer meringue - '''Officially released in level 276 in Candy Clouds, but can come out of a Mystery Candy in levels 231 onwards. It features a meringue with brown and white spots, but the top white spot has a brown spot in the centre. This blocker takes five hits, and can be a real nuisance, especially if it comes out of a Mystery Candy. This is currently the most layered meringue blocker, and the blocker which takes the second most hits. Future There may be a six-layer meringue in the future, but unlikely as any more spots would become too small to see clearly. Another reason may be that more and more layers will become rarer and rarer in surprise eggs, until they will never show from them. Trivia *Sometimes in levels, an empty silver sachet with no meringue at all is seen at the start of a level. This is rare. This could be an alternative for the one-hit version of this blocker. *It is unknown why the meringues are in sachets. In real life meringues are usually eaten directly or come from a tin, not a sachet. *These blockers aren't affected directly by the Colour bomb + Colour bomb combination. *If there is a double jelly underneath a five-layer meringue, it will take seven hits to rid that one square of its jelly unless a jelly fish is used. *Any one of these blockers, including the empty sachet and five-layer meringue, can come out of a Mystery Candy, even in levels before 276, when the five-layer meringue is officially released. *Meringue in a sachet has a totally different texture to meringue out of a sachet. *This blocker is often mistaken for cream. *There are two blockers in the game that resembles meringues. Category:Elements Category:Blockers